The Mysterious Neighbor
by punkabaret
Summary: One shot OroKaka taking place in a modern day AU. Kakashi gets a new, hot neighbor. Written for my friend Moon.


The Mysterious Neighbor

The silver haired man was just settling down in front the television with a steaming bowl of ramen. Right as he was getting into his favorite show, he heard a knock at his door. Sighing, he set the ramen on his kotatsu and got up to get it.  
Creaking open the door, he was surprised at what he saw.  
"Hello. I'm your new neighbor. I just moved in today. My name's Orochimaru." Said the man. He had long, black hair and narrow yellow eyes that reminded Kakashi of a snake's. He stood there for a moment, taking in this information, before offering a cheerful smile. "Nice to meet you! Would you like to come in? I've just made some tea!"  
Kakashi let Orochimaru stride in, and the dark haired man looked around in awe.  
"What a nice place you have." Said Orochimaru calmly, and took a seat on the couch. Kakashi flipped off the TV and went off to the kitchen to grab a couple of cups of chamomile tea- it was the only kind he wasn't out of at the moment, and he had indeed just brewed a kettle of it.  
He poured it into the cups carefully, stealing a glance over at the mysterious figure sitting on his couch.  
"So, um… Where are you from? Did you move here for work, or…?" Kakashi tried. Orochimaru was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.  
"I work from home." He said shortly. Kakashi felt a bit perplexed. This stranger didn't seem to want to offer any extra information. He sighed again.  
"What do you do?" he asked, hoping he wasn't being too intrusive. Orochimaru took the teacup offered to him as Kakashi sat down.  
"I work in the scientific arts." He said, taking a sip. Kakashi perked up. He'd always been at the top of his class in school, and knew a thing or two about science.  
"Oh, really! I'm actually a teacher myself. A P.E. teacher." He said with a chuckle. He knew it wasn't the most prestigious of jobs, but he enjoyed finding and tutoring star pupils into successful careers in sports. It didn't pay well monetarily, but he reaped emotional rewards.  
"I see." Said Orochimaru with a hint of curiousity. He went back to sipping his tea. Kakashi was feeling even more uncertain now of what to do or say. Strange- he wasn't used to being at a loss for words. In fact, among his friends he was known as a cool, suave type. What was different about this guy?  
"Hey." Kakashi said. "Don't be shy. I wanna know more about you. We're neighbors, now, after all." He said.  
"I'm not exactly shy. I simply enjoy listening rather than speaking." Orochimaru said. There was another almost unbearable silence until he spoke again, right as Kakashi was leaving to refill his teacup.  
"Kakashi Hatake, the Super Sensei?" he said suddenly. At the mention of his nickname, Kakashi stumbled and his tea somehow slipped out of his grip, flying as if in slow motion right onto Orochimaru's lap.  
Apologies tumbled out of Kakashi's mouth as he searched frantically for napkins.  
"I'm fine…" Orochimaru muttered.  
"I'm so sorry, oh my gosh…"  
"I'm fine…"  
"Just let me…" Kakashi set some napkins on Orochimaru's lap. Orochimaru's hand shot out unexpectedly and caught Kakashi's.  
Kakashi froze.  
"I'm fine. I really don't need any assistance. He said, pulling a kerchief out of his jacket pocket. He dabbed absently at the wet fabric between his legs as Kakashi pulled away, blushing bright red. He wasn't usually so clumsy. This guy…  
"It'll dry out. Now, tell me. Are you the renowned "Super Sensei" I've been hearing about on the news?"  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, a tad flustered. That was his nickname.  
"So you have heard of me."  
A smile played at Orochimaru's thin lips.  
"Indeed I have. You enjoy making star players out of otherwise merely above average performers, or so I hear. What an honor to meet you in the flesh."  
"Thank you for the kind words." Kakashi said happily. He had been taken aback hearing his nickname amongst the students come from someone he barely knew.  
Orochimaru stood.  
"Well, I best be off. Thank you for the tea and company." He said with a mysterious smile. Kakashi stared, and then suddenly blinked back into focus.  
"Yeah. Anytime."  
As Orochimaru opened the door and began to head out, he turned back with a smirk on his face.  
"Alright then. It's a date."


End file.
